Trade Mistakes
by Rebeca-Anderson
Summary: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA. Titulo en referencia a una cancion de Panic at the Disco. Sebastian conoce a Chandler, ¿A donde ira esto?


Traducción Autorizada por KazuneXKarin12.

Sé que no existen fic's de esta pareja en español, pero aunque no lo crean, existen en ingles y una gran variedad, no solo en FF, por eso le he pedido autorización para dejarme traducir sus fic's Sebandler. Es posible que algunos no les guste, pero creo que harían una pareja perfecta, porque bueno Chandler se parece a Kurt y Sebastian odia a Kurt, y aunque mi segunda pareja favorita es Kurtbastian, estos dos harían una rara y extraña pareja, pero a veces así son las relaciones.

En verdad espero que les guste

Era una noche normal en Scandals en lo que a Sebastián concernía. También usualmente tenía muchos chicos que acudían a él. Eso había cambiado justo después de que descubrieran que algunas palabras hirientes que salieron de su boca, habían causado que el favorito del club, David Karofsky haya intentado suicidarse.

Sebastián giro la fría botella de cerveza que estaba bebiendo en sus manos. Concentrándose en la espuma que había dejado de lado en la parte inferior de la botella. Tarareo "I'm glad you came" que estaba sonando en el bar.

-Hey chico, es casi la una, no tienes escuela mañana? – Pregunto el camarero bruscamente, probablemente porque no quería a un mal moreno rondando por allí

-Es Viernes, bueno creo que técnicamente es Sábado – el joven de Dalton respondió con una risita débil

- ¿Tu tomas?- pregunto el hombre mientras limpiaba unos vasos sucios

-Desearia- Sebastián respondió, mirando a una luz tenue sobre su cabeza.

Sebastian nunca lo diría en voz alta, - _"porque sonaría como una adolescente desconsolada de 16 años"- _pero se sentía solo.

Había echado todo a perder con Blaine y dios no lo quiera tal vez incluso con Kurt. Él era el villano quien todo mundo odiaba, con quien nadie quería nada que ver. Incluso en Dalton –en la cual se supone que tienen una política de cero violencia- Claro, nadie buscaba golpearlo ni nada, pero se notaba que nadie quería a Sebastián alrededor.

El aislado adolescente suspiro, pasando sus manos por su cabello castaño. Puso el dinero en la barra. Se puso su nuevo abrigo de diseñador, cuando se giro y algo llamo su atención. O alguien.

El rubio se apresuro a entrar al bar, para que pudiera escapar de los elementos, mostrando su – posiblemente falsa- identificación al hombre que apenas lo miro y le hizo una seña para que entrara.

El rubio tenía unos deslumbrantes ojos azules escondidos detrás de unos lentes de nerd color ambar, que le daban cierto encanto. Era más pequeño que Sebastián, pero tenía un buen par de piernas. Su cabello rubio salió debajo de un gorrito tejido negro. Llevaba una camisa negra con una chaqueta color pizarra con unos pantalones a juego y unos zapatos marrones oscuros.

Una mirada a este chico y Sebastián supo inmediatamente que lo odiaba. Había algo en esa mirada nauseabunda que parecía estar marcada en la cara del de ojos brillantes que le molesto.

El moreno se recupero y continúo su camino hacia la puerta. Que resulto más difícil de lo que había planeado. Estaba cara a cara con Mr. Sonrisas McGee.

-Disculpe pero me puedes ayudar- el joven pregunto con voz alta y parecía que tenía un ceceo de algún tipo

"Una razón mas para odiarlo" Sebastián pensó en su mente confundido por el sonido.

- Que quieres- el alto pregunto molesto mientras mantenía las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo

- Estoy buscando a alguien ¿Por casualidad conoces...- el pequeño comenzó a explicar sin inmutarse de las rudas acciones de Sebastián.

- Escucha amigo, viniste con la persona incorrecta, nadie me habla así que no conozco a nadie aquí- Sebastián respondió duramente

-Bien, y si lo describo, tal vez lo has visto- Mr. Sonrisas sugirió no dándose por vencido con el joven melancólico que tenia frente a él.

-Bien- exhalo y dejo caer sus hombros

El rubio le Sonrio con una sonrisa tan brillante y alegre que Sebastián tuvo que luchar para no golpear inmediatamente al de ojos brillantes.

-Veamos, es un tipo grande, pero tiene cara de niño, también tiene el pelo corto y castaño – el optimista comenzó con incoherencias hasta que Sebastián levanto una mano para detenerlo

- El es un estudiante de preparatoria* - pregunto descaradamente

El rubio asintió con la cabeza

-David Karofsky- dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta- se fue hace una hora

- Oh, bueno eso es malo- el rubio puso cara de tristeza

Entonces una idea azoto al más pequeño de los dos

-Bueno, entonces quieres ser mi compañía esta noche- parpadeo con sus ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa

- Estaba a punto de salir- explico Sebastián, con ganas de salir del bar Gay tan rápido como fuera posible

El rubio pareció aplastado, mirando a los ojos de Sebastián suplicando que se quedara

-"¿Querer golpear a este chico, suena tan mal?" Se pregunto Sebastián reprimiendo sus ganas

Sin embargo se sintió un poco mal por el chico, por razones que no sabia

-Tal vez en otra ocasión- dijo el moreno girándose para salir

-Me llamo Chandler, nos vemos después Gruñón* - Mr. Sonrisas chirrió

Sebastián de giro, pero el rubio desapareció entre la multitud. Camino hacia la calle, subió el cuello del abrigo para proteger su cuello del frio.

¿Gruñón? ¿Qué edad tenía cinco?, Oh bien, no es como si lo volviera a ver. Ese fue el pensamiento de Sebastián mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

¿Algún review? En verdad los apreciaría. Al igual que la autora


End file.
